1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat, and more particularly, to a child safety seat with a belt positioning control function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional child safety seat utilizes three-point safety belt or five-point safety belt to fix the newborn baby or the child on the seat. The safety belt is movably disposed on the seat, the child can sit the seat conveniently by stretching a length of the safety belt, and the safety belt is shortened to stably fix the child on the seat. The safety seat includes the headrest and the seatback. Two shoulder belts of the safety belt pass the shoulder of the child and pierce through connection between the headrest and the seatback, and low ends of the safety belt pass the hip and the waist of the child and are connected to the bottom of the seatback. The connection of the headrest and the seatback of the conventional child safety seat is a level plane. Distance between the shoulder belts of the safety belt is constant when the safety belt slides along the level plane, the shoulder belt cannot efficiently constrain the neck of the child, and the safety belt is easily dropped from the should of the child. That is, the conventional child safety seat is unsafe.